


啼笑因缘

by RosemarySH



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 05:01:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17037122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosemarySH/pseuds/RosemarySH





	1. Chapter 1

欺诈:指当事人一方故意编造虚假情况或者隐瞒真实情况，使对方陷入错误而违背自己真实意思表示的行为。

 

疑惑的上目线蹭蹭向吴世勋飞来，他不甘示弱也睁大眼睛瞪回去。

哎呦呵，是想指责我骗你还是怎么地？装B的人明明是你——不对，你这个坏东西beta跟我讲你是beta想认识一下我这个beta好结成beta与omega互帮互助友谊关爱联盟？？？现在车也上了该干的一样没少，回过头再想指责我？没门！窗户都没有！

吴世勋深吸一口气，伸出自己心愿是世界和平的右手，试图来一场礼貌的永别，然而对方仍疑惑的看着他，嘴角撇到耳朵根，似乎不想与他世界和平，一点点都！没！有！

他清了清嗓子，“咳，那什么……没事我就先走了，您忙……”说罢下床穿衣服打算溜之大吉，毕竟这种情况真的太尴尬了，真beta看了真的想打人那种尴尬。

对方还是那副样子，蹙眉撅嘴满腹犹疑，吴世勋怀疑这人是不是只会这一种表情——不应该啊，昨晚不仅冲他笑得甜蜜蜜（还是敲可爱的婴儿笑那种哦），甚至到最后从舞会私奔都捧着脸嘿嘿傻乐，小表情丰富的像幼稚园小朋友，哦莫，可爱到惨绝人寰。

半天，对方点点头，发出一个单音节，哦，接着棉被一掀兔子似的蹭的跳下床迅速穿好衣服——比他快了整整4.12秒！令人发指的速度——头也不回直奔大门方向，突然想起什么，打开一丝丝门缝，抠抠脑袋，说：“骗你不是我本意但我真的是omega我也真心想跟你建立beta互帮互助——呃不，beta与omega互帮互助友谊关爱联盟来着但我也不知道为什么搞成这样对不起咯拜拜。”

？？？

谁告诉他昨晚的beta专属舞会禁止ao参加的？站出来让他打一顿好不好？

“啊嚏！”

“钟仁感冒了吗？”

“嗯……大概吧……世勋呢？”

“没跟你一起回公寓？”

“……完了。”

 

事情的开始非常简单，就舞会嘛，就荷尔蒙作用嘛，就滚床单咯——不！是！啦！

那是哪样？

……拒绝回答。

小气，快点，把你的痛苦说出来让哥哥们开心一下。

눈^눈

痛苦吗？好像并没有吧，真实情况是蛮爽的，嘿嘿嘿。

 

好友金钟仁头天晚上发消息给吴世勋说是他们beta关爱联盟举办一年一度促进和平关爱身心健康舞会，吴世勋是新进职员兼beta身份，说哭都必须要去的那种，其实不用说哭，单一条关爱身心健康都足够他蹦着高的去参加。天知道身为beta无时无刻面对时刻准备好发情的alpha表弟与omega竹马有多痛苦，此处暂且按下不表，有时间细说。

临时前吴世勋躲在被窝里为第二天的舞会仔细策划，先看看有没有合眼缘的beta，有就进一步发展，没有——应该有的吧，大公司多人口意味着有相当大的beta基数，退一万步讲，就算没有，去开心一下也无妨。

抱着这样的想法，梦里都是平凡普通却可爱到足以手软脚软的beta——听上去很矛盾？不，仅仅个人取向而已。

舞会如期举行，吴世勋披了条床单就大大咧咧横着走进live house，内心啧啧感叹公司好有钱老板好大方，包下very牛掰的场所供他们这群beta酒池肉林，或许老板也是beta？那真是比中了彩票都幸福。

好友没认出吴世勋，一脸冷漠从他身边走过去，吴世勋长手一伸把好友拽回来，说话口气像极了地下工作人员。

“把可爱的beta通通交出来。”

“神经——你披条床单是有病？”

“你才有病，万圣节，我得遮住我英俊的脸。”吴世勋边说边东张西望，周围黑黢黢，暂时寻找不到可爱的beta。

金钟仁犹豫应该吐槽万圣节的理由还是英俊的脸这条更欠打的理由，最终他选择沉默，勾勾手带着吴世勋认识公司前辈。

三五个人进行完一番友好和平你好我好大家好的寒暄，空气暂且安静——最怕了好吗，吴世勋搓搓手琢磨找个借口离开此地，继续他勾搭——不，寻找可爱beta的完美计划，好友突然怼了怼他肩膀，眨眼示意他往十点钟方向瞅。

尽是妖魔鬼怪，能看清根毛。

“你的脸呢？”

“你才不要脸——啊呀，对不起我不是在说你。”

发话之人笑了笑，耸耸肩膀表示没有关系，那人笑完继续盯着他，倏尔凑近，又问了遍你的脸呢。黑暗中两道亮晶晶上目线犹如x光线，吴世勋觉着自己被辐射过量，傻乎乎说都不会话——即便这张脸比刷了八层墙腻子都惨白，可是那双眼睛，我的世宗大王啊，真好看。

吴世勋唰的一下掀开床单，笑得灿烂且英俊，“在这儿。”

“哇哦……早知道我也这么干了……”

诶？

“他们说万圣节舞会要化妆我就化妆了，结果——”那人手指尖对着自己那张鬼脸戳戳戳，“啊啊！难受死了！”

似乎真的很难受，小猫似的用白净爪子胡乱抹一通，更像只花猫。

吴世勋想原地表演360度后空翻加托马斯转体90度起倒立着陆，难度系数爆表，全场起立鼓掌。他鬼使神差拿起手中床单一下下替对方擦干净墙腻子，那人就跟玩完泥巴回家的小孩子一样，皱着五官嘟嘟囔囔向后躲，吴世勋再一把抓回来，那人再往后躲，几番拉锯战之后花猫脸总算擦干净，对方搓着红通通的脸，老大不情愿嘀咕你怎么跟我妈一样。

是啊，我也觉着我像你爹。

咦？套路走向不对啊。

吴世勋甩了甩头，笑得玉树临风，“你好啊，前辈，我叫吴世勋——”他顿了顿，又说：“beta。”

对方看他的眼神特别露骨——不是想搞搞的露骨，是知根知底后的认同与理解。

看吧，做人就是要坦白要诚实，上来就表明自己身份是对他人对自己的尊重，吴世勋点点头，嗯，你今天也好棒棒。

而这样说的另一方面用意则是试探。虽说舞会只邀请beta入场，但是进场前的核对身份并不严谨，管你abo，是个人都能进来，吴世勋不想把时间拿去做无用功，他只想要可爱的beta。

一只细白干净的手伸来面前，对面的家伙抿着嘴角笑起来，右脸颊有小酒窝，“我是张艺兴，”乌黑眼珠先是低垂片刻，而后抬起看向他迅速眨动几下，“也是beta。”

书上说眼睛快速眨动是紧张还是编瞎话来着？管他，这样可爱的beta总归不会骗人。

 

老话说的好啊，踏破铁鞋无觅处，得来全不费功夫。共舞时轻巧的犹如枝头云雀，讲话时一本正经却透露藏都藏不住的可爱，看向他时——看向他时像一首歌——是谁在敲打我窗，是谁在撩动琴弦，是他是他就是他，我可爱的beta张艺兴。

“你不高兴啊……”对方怯生生的瞧过来。

吴世勋慌忙摆手，一边懊恼自己紧张就面瘫的坏习惯，一边解释并没有不高兴有点紧张而已。

张艺兴就那样笑起来，笑声犹如初生baby，“还真是坏习惯呢，不过我也有个坏习惯——”他敛了笑颜，紧张的吞咽口水，语气带了歉意，“我……我喜欢长得好看的人——也不是说讨厌难看的——就是……哎呀，反正突然跟你搭话很抱歉，但我真心想认识你来着，从你进公司的第一天就这么想了。”

且不说前半句容易令人误会的表达，单说这最后一句，吴世勋想问问张艺兴自己怎么就入了他的眼呢，对方怔愣几秒，饱满嘴唇抿得紧紧地，“你长得好看啊。”

呃……嗯……唉……好吧这一点张艺兴确实说的实话，但怎么隐隐感觉不爽？

“对不起，我果然是个肤浅的人吧……”那人说罢，轻轻鞠了一躬就要离开。

吴世勋的手脚先于大脑行动，迅速拽着张艺兴的手腕，一句“我们走吧”不经大脑就说出来。

事后想起，懊悔心理没有很多，相反，庆幸的心情非常非常非常多，像瓢泼大雨将他从里到外淋得透透的，然后，一场重病纷至沓来。

 

不知为什么会有这样一场私奔，也不知为什么能走到love hotel区，更不知为什么两人能心照不宣鬼使神差开了房，在当时吴世勋并未想很多，只是紧张而已，觉着进展会不会太快，他不太好意思问张艺兴怎么想——其实走到这一步怎么想已经昭然若揭，他觉着来觉着去不过齐人？哦，杞人忧天。

事实证明吴世勋的确杞人忧天，张艺兴很大方，进门后冲他笑笑说自己先去洗澡，他听着浴室哗哗水声，想了想还是发短信给好友让对方今晚别留门，然后利落的脱掉衣服进了浴室。

站在花洒下的人像极正在融化的牛奶冰，愣愣看着吴世勋，他走上前凑近那人，偏着脑袋笑了笑，而后低头嗅闻耳根位置，“什么牌子沐浴露？这么香……”

“就酒店的沐浴露啊……”那人躲闪着，被他嗅闻之处立刻通红一片。

是樱花团子吗？那么，里面应该是甜甜的豆沙馅吧。

吴世勋一手撑着墙壁将张艺兴困在他与墙壁之间，不得不说这个姿势非常老土，可从古至今上床前奏不就这几个套路？还能埃菲尔铁塔式倒立旋转边打啵边调情不成？好吧，适当前奏有助于beta人类进行生命的大和谐，毕竟他们不是ao种群，啪的打开信息素，啪的就能原地交配。

闭起眼继续凑近了些，下一秒准确无误贴在某个柔软地方，那处沾了水尚且湿漉漉，吴世勋探出舌尖细细舔去多余水珠，内心感叹这副嘴唇要比看上去柔软更多，是果冻吗？是的吧，樱花一般的色泽，樱花一般的清甜味道，诱惑着他进一步索求，于是张开了嘴含住，舌尖犹如小刷子一遍遍刷过张艺兴的嘴唇，来回几番便撬开它们撬开牙齿试探性接触更为柔软的地方。当碰触到，电击似的感觉跑遍全身每一根神经，吴世勋愣住了——不，并非因为头次与相识不久的陌生人接吻而感到恐慌，是另一种恐慌，他暂时想不起来，只知道这股清甜不是沐浴露不是口气清新剂引起，仿佛来自身体内部，天生的。

然而不等他细想，张艺兴立刻揽住他的肩膀，踮起脚尖送上自己的唇舌。轰，一把火点燃了吴世勋，跌跌撞撞前进两步压着张艺兴紧贴浴室墙壁。他们拥吻的如此热切，像久旱逢甘霖，几乎失了任何耐心与章法，化为发情期的兽类，对彼此倾诉最原始的欲望。

两根早已勃起的东西互相摩擦，吴世勋沿着那片细白肌肤一路向下，双手急促揉捏两瓣臀肉，指尖轻轻拉扯后穴，一声细微呻吟响起，他叼住眼前的耳垂，低笑着说：“站着可以吗？”

埋在颈间的嘴啃咬他的脖颈，同样笑着应答：“可以……”

原本托着对方后脑的手来到两人紧贴部位，握住硬挺肿胀的东西上下揉搓。张艺兴很白，所以陷入情欲后全身似是极浅的樱花粉，吴世勋低垂眼帘打量着——天，太诱人了，怎么会有beta比omega还诱人，虽说他从未与omega尝试过，但若张艺兴是omega——不，不能是，omega需要alpha来标记，他只是beta，怎都轮不到他来标记，所以绝不能是，所以这人只能属于他。

或许应该为这样的想法惊慌，得了吧，这不是什么甜美初恋系小说，从始至终他的目标都是可爱的beta这一项，与可爱的beta谈恋爱，与可爱的beta组成一个温馨的小家。那么，不必惊慌。

吴世勋松开怀里的人，垂首直视那双下垂眼，下垂眼半眯着，有浅浅笑意，又等待着，等他进一步动作。

指尖挺进后穴，一边扭动转圈一边进入整根手指，烫热的内壁立时靠过来，吴世勋故意戳压内里，压抑的呻吟断断续续，时而被水声遮住，时而清晰的飞进耳朵。抬手关了花洒，浴室顿时寂静无声，只剩搅动内壁才会发出的黏腻声音，咕啾咕啾的，听得他口干舌燥，下面又硬了几分。

继续放了手指进去，两指微微分开后穴，攀着肩胛骨的双手瞬间收紧，吴世勋闻到一股非常淡的花香，那味道害他无法忍耐。

“抱紧我……”

张艺兴听话的抱紧他，也知道下面要做什么，双腿分开，一条腿稍稍抬起，吴世勋挤进去，扶着自己的东西缓缓戳刺后穴。

那处过于紧窄，奇怪的是当顶端靠近便会听话的张开，溢出几丝黏腻液体。

“怎么这么听话？”

面前人咬着嘴唇迟疑的看向吴世勋，却终究什么都没说，闭上眼认真与他接吻。

又听话又乖巧又可爱，捡到宝了？运气会不会太好？但容不得吴世勋细想，嫩白的手绕去下面握住他的手，“帮”着他把那根东西一寸寸挤进窄热后穴。

这一下，一发不可收拾。

吴世勋抱起张艺兴将人放在洗手台之上，两手分开两条腿掐死了腿根，后退一些，猛地撞了进去。

“唔！啊……等……慢一……”

等不了，也慢不下来，怎么会那么湿那么烫，是因为之前淋浴的水？好像不是，黏黏滑滑的，不像水的质感，那就是自己分泌的体液。

天啊……

这样想着，下身撞得很凶猛很钝重，张艺兴身形不稳，一手勉强撑住身后的镜子，一手攥紧了吴世勋手腕，两条腿软塌塌敞开，腿根到下体尽是发情的潮红。然而这并非最要命，软嫩湿热的内壁抛却羞耻不知足似的纠缠肉棒，哪怕穴口被干得红肿也没关系，只要操送了操软了就好，把精液射进来更好，最好能压着凸起不停射精，让同样烫热的精液烫坏那处。

怀着这样的念头，有什么渐渐于体内苏醒，长出细小的爪子四处试探，不消片刻，细爪寻见目的地，一点点扣烂了那处，眨眼间，清甜花香爆炸般四散逃窜，张艺兴睁开眼睛，温柔的笑起来。

“快点啊……世勋……”

beta无法感知信息素，吴世勋只以为是剧烈抽插令张艺兴出了汗，汗水带着沐浴露蒸发，所以那人身上会那么香，可表情要怎么解释——去他的解释，上床禁止不专心。

摇晃在两人小腹间的东西溢了清液，张艺兴大概被干得失了神智，握着自己的东西迅速揉搓想快点释放，吴世勋轻轻拨开他的手，吻了吻半张的嘴巴，说：“快了，别急……”

他说罢抽出肉棒用硬胀顶端缓慢操干穴口——这哪里是快了，分明要把他折磨死。张艺兴突然推开吴世勋，再推着人跌跌撞撞出了浴室，跌跌撞撞倒在床上，丝毫迟疑都没有，跨坐在吴世勋的胯部，扶着那根东西胡乱蹭了几下后穴，便沉腰坐下。

这个体位进得太深，让顶端终于压住内壁上的凸起，张艺兴舔了舔嘴唇，双手按着吴世勋胸口，开始一起一伏用后穴吃那根粗硬的东西。

大概是情欲太过浓厚，大概身上的人诱惑力太强，吴世勋无法思考那人这般急切主动的缘由，配合张艺兴的节奏干着内壁。

渗出的湿黏液体太多了，一部分被揉搓为白沫跟随肉棒进进出出，一部分濡湿会阴与耻毛，下体泥泞不堪。吴世勋摸了摸那处，指尖不小心碰到穴口，身上人突然小声惊呼，软了腰肢栽倒在吴世勋身上。

好烫……鼻尖胸口小腹连同后背都是烫的，不舒服吗？生病了？

“艺兴？”

“别……唔……别停……射进来……世勋……”

软乎乎的、极度饥渴的眼神看向吴世勋，看得他终于失去思维能力，重重插进去吐出一波一波精液。下意识摸向小腹，一片粘稠——张艺兴被他干射了。

高潮过后的喘息粗重，吴世勋扶起身上手脚俱软的人，疑惑的看向那双眼睛，“艺兴？”

“还要……还要世勋射进来……”

柔软吐息吹在脸颊，带了清甜的花香味道，可又像充满恶意的春药，吴世勋被迷倒了。

 

一整晚，张艺兴几乎一直痴缠他，坐在他身上或是被他骑在身下，神志不清央他快一点深一点全部射进来，甚至不顾年龄界限喊他哥哥，到最后，后穴都被干得松垮留不住精液，尽管如此，仍然眯着眼睛笑得露出酒窝，小猫似的蹭着他的肩窝，说：

“世勋好厉害……难怪公司里的omega都喜欢你……”

“那你呢？”

一定是疯了才会被勾引着问下去。

“嗯……”

“我是说……你也是omega吗？”

“嗯……”

“omega？”

“嗯……樱花味道的omega……世勋喜欢吗？”

 

操，他竟然隐隐喜欢。


	2. Chapter 2

那么，到底是因为这场性爱太美妙，还是自己根本就是假装beta已久的alpha？为什么两个星期之后仍然记忆犹新？？

吴世勋看着满手白浊黏液，百思不得其解。

那天上班想当然迟到了，好友难得没有嘲笑他，反而向他投去一种——小可怜我非常同情你但很抱歉这次我帮不上忙了您自求多福吧——的眼神。

怎么肥四？？？

不过吴世勋已然顾不上眼前，他被那个假装beta的omega困住了。这听上去很浪漫？才怪。试问你和目标之外并且不太想发生关系的对象发生了关系并并且感觉美妙你烦躁不烦躁？？？

他躺在床上无心睡眠，咔哧咔哧咬着指甲，保持这个状态三分钟后神情凝重给好友去了通电话。金钟仁在电话那端遗憾的告诉吴世勋他又不是万能的上帝，公司这么多人从何查起那晚的omega。

“别怪我没提醒你，”好友的声音突然变得严肃，“419就是419，追根问底就没意思了。”

好吧，到现在必须得承认自己不想把它当做419，身体驱使吴世勋的思想去找到那个人再约一次，再闻一闻那股清甜的樱花味道。

难不成那就是omega所谓的信息素？也太优越了吧，简直优越的令人咬牙切齿。

平凡的beta像哥伦布，兴奋的两眼放精光，同时也为这股从未有过的强烈欲望而焦虑。

 

焦虑害得吴世勋计算错数据，所有人都走了唯独他留下来加班。从古至今没有一位正常人会喜欢加班，结束工作后，吴世勋看了眼腕表骂了句脏话，收拾东西关灯锁门离开公司。但加班仍有一项好处，电梯间不会像沙丁鱼罐头般拥挤，他不用闻各种稀奇古怪的香水味，光着屁股跳支舞都没人管他，可是加班毕竟是加班，总归让人头疼——比如说来场意外的偶遇什么的——并且尴尬。

电梯门打开的一瞬间，吴世勋下意识屏住呼吸，他睁圆眼睛瞪着对面人，直到对方发话问他要不要乘电梯，他回过神，目光放在那人脸上一瞬不瞬。

“我脸上……有东西吗？”

然后他伸出手将那人一把拽出来。

叮，电梯门合上了。

 

走廊原本安静的白色灯光被跌跌撞撞的推搡扰乱，脚下影子混乱不堪，却仍固执的纠缠在一起，而上方的呼吸要比影子更加杂乱，热切的喷洒在彼此脸上颈间。

就这样一路推搡至楼梯间，防火门被用力撞开。巨响令神智稍稍清明了些，吴世勋松了被嘬吸红肿的嘴唇，一言不发看着张艺兴。

如果单是接吻已经足够让他血脉喷张，那么眼前失去理智——可能还带着一点勾引——的微笑彻底让胯下那根东西勃起，他轻轻蹭着对方的胯部，张开五指揉搓结实浑圆的臀肉，舔了口对方的下颌线，“加班？”

张艺兴被他弄得头皮都发痒，顾不上回答，嗤嗤笑着要躲开，殊不知本能反应落在吴世勋眼里成了欲拒还迎，他迫切的挤进那两条腿之间，beta与omega的私处仅仅隔了内裤与西裤。

“忙啊……”

吴世勋顺着这个回答思考下去，听说公司正在筹备一项事关前景的合作项目，策划部门最近经常加班，所以这人属于16楼的策划部？好像不是，之前去过，印象中可没有这张脸。

“喂，到底做不做？”张艺兴不耐烦的撞了撞他——用下面。

“在这儿？”

“酒店？”

等不及了。

 

不愧是omega，手指触到湿淋淋的后穴时吴世勋叹息道。肉棒硬热的已然开始烦躁跳动，顶端随便蹭了几下穴口便直直挺进去，而里面更是湿滑热烫的难以置信。他一手掐着张艺兴的膝盖窝，将那条腿抬高方便操干。对方很听话很配合，两手揽紧吴世勋的肩膀生怕接下来会被干得站立不稳，却又急躁的蹬开缠住腿脚的内裤，顺便提起衬衫咬在嘴里，再扯开另一件碍事的黑衬衫，将自己火热的身体贴了上去。

一场沉默却疯狂的性爱正秘密进行。

吴世勋耸动着胯部，用他那根粗硬玩意儿一下一下干omega的后穴，张艺兴躲在他怀里，一边爽的打哆嗦一边发出时机恰当的呻吟。为什么要说时机恰当？当顶端重重擦过内壁按在凸起时，他仰起头细细的闷哼，于是肉棒立刻涨大一圈，再夹紧那根东西害吴世勋跟他一起发出闷哼；可如果顶端故意浅浅摩擦穴口，那就扭动着身体沉腰坐下去，贪吃的小猫一般把肉棒整根吃进去，嘴里喃喃着世勋进来世勋再快点，那么，吴世勋一定会发了疯干他的穴，干得穴口都红肿，干得内壁湿漉漉留不住肉棒。

就像现在这样。

明明不是发情期，却控制不了信息素烧坏脑子，明明面对无法感知omega的beta，却把对方推倒跨坐在对方身上，晃着屁股让肉棒在内里画圈操干。太荒唐了，但喜欢的紧。

到最后，快感与疲惫感令张艺兴再也坐不住，一头栽倒在吴世勋身上，他夹了夹后穴无声的告诉对方剩下的就交给你了。吴世勋直起腰，捧着对方的脸慢慢舔吻那副诱人唇舌，下体有节奏的向上顶弄，手指悄悄探去后方，入手湿滑黏腻不说，脆弱之处被撑得平展，因为他的触碰瞬间收紧并涌出更多体液，不用看都知道那地方有多么狼狈。

真不愧是omega，他再次感叹。

可惜这回没能像上回那样射满omega的屁股，顺便欣赏精液从松软穴口溢出。

张艺兴贴着吴世勋的耳朵有气无力的说自己快发情期了不能射进去哦，后者心中可惜，不过仍听话的退出来，快速撸动着准备射在他小腹上。

“不过——”张艺兴咬着手指笑得很甜美，他刚射过，眼角仍然通红，想了想还是没把“不过”后面的话说出来，跪趴在地上张嘴含住肉棒，用行动代替语言。

beta不像alpha有独特的信息素味道，但就是这样普通的男性荷尔蒙味道让张艺兴差点松嘴换上后穴去吃精液。他缩紧口腔狠狠嘬吸，脑袋顶的头发突然被揪起，吴世勋主动摆腰干着这张灵活的嘴巴，那东西太大了，几乎要生出嘴角被撑裂嘴唇被擦破的错觉。

完了，真的好喜欢。

精液没有射满屁股，但也没有被浪费，张艺兴舔去嘴角的残留，把最后一点也咽进肚子。做这些动作时他一直用上目线看着吴世勋，他深知自己的上目线有多诱人，果然对方被引诱的呼吸一滞。

软绵绵抵着吴世勋胸口享受对方慢条斯理替他穿衣服系皮带，倏地，张艺兴抬起头，半眯着眼睛微笑：“香吗？”

“嗯，很香……”

吴世勋抬手抚弄怀里人柔软的耳垂，那上面挂了个精巧的环，他咬住那个环沉声说道：“发情期是不是需要alpha？”

其实他想问是不是会有哪个alpha来标记你，犹豫再三没敢问出来，他怂了，或者说一想到换做别的谁占有眼前这具身体，心中便吃味的很。

“对，”张艺兴顿了顿，“但我一直用抑制剂。”

这算什么？暗示吗？暗示他没有alpha可以打开自己的双腿？最好是，不然他真不知道自己能犯下什么足以枪毙的罪。

吴世勋又替那人整理乱糟糟的卷毛，余光瞟见领口处若隐若现的吻痕，下面又硬了。

“你手机——”

“我得走了，”张艺兴靠过来咬他的嘴角，“司机还在等我。”说罢，推开防火门晃晃悠悠离开。

被留下的beta看着吱呀晃动的铁门，更加乱糟糟的思绪终于清明，他抽动着鼻翼，空气中有星星点点的樱花味道，清香甜美，而脑中尽是那个更为甜美的酒窝。

等等，司机？？？

 

不等吴世勋深思那个omega怎么会有司机，之前提起的至关重要项目正式运作，公司全体上下忙的焦头烂额，所有人跟打了兴奋剂似的，今天你熬夜明天我通宵，就连保安大叔养的大黄猫也跟着捣乱。

吴世勋挥挥手赶走挡住电脑屏幕的大黄猫，隔壁好友露出半个脑袋一言不发盯着他瞧。

“看什么，我脸上没炸鸡。”吴世勋头也不回，苦大仇深和数据做最后的斗争。

“世勋啊……”

“说。”

“上周……你在楼梯间干嘛来着？”

吴世勋蹭的就站起来，原本窝在他膝盖的大黄猫“喵呜”一声跑开了。做贼心虚环视四周一圈，确定没人注意这边才压低声音问好友到底看了多久。

金钟仁撇撇嘴，“我可不是色情狂，听见你们脱裤子我就走了。是上次那个omega？”

“嗯……”

“啧啧啧啧啧，你还真打算来一段超越普通同事关系的友谊？”

“不可以？”反正他受不了那个omega被别的alpha标记。

“随便你。”好友两脚一蹬，椅子转回去，轻飘飘继续说：“别怪我没提醒你，中头奖的感觉并不好。”

“什么？？？”

“我说话了吗？”

……讨厌。

 

上次楼梯间打炮来的匆忙去的也匆忙，吴世勋来不及问清楚对方的手机号码，那人就窜了，以致他又陷入烦躁中。这与他起初的目标相距甚远，最初只想找一位和自己同样普通的beta共度余生，根本不喜欢ao种群，一点点都不！但现在这样算什么？为一个omega烦的心神不宁，操心今后会不会有alpha取代他的位置，何止操蛋简直操蛋。

不过繁忙的工作并未容许吴世勋留出太多时间唉声叹气，只有闲下来才会留意进出公司的同事，那么多人中没有一位长着那张脸那个小酒窝，跟别组同事打听过，不是说不知道就是忙得没空理他，什么？你说为什么不问问金钟仁？得了吧，那家伙进公司时间就比他多半个月，知道个鬼。

这天一大早，吴世勋顶着一对黑眼圈忙不迭冲进公司，就剩三米，电梯门绝情的关上了，他暗骂一声推开防火门爬楼梯。爬到半截，一边扯开领带扶着膝盖喘粗气一边咒骂部门老大，每周一开例会这种事已经很惨绝人寰了，昨晚整个部门熬到两点才下班简直灭绝人性。后面响起杂乱的脚步声，以为是同样没赶上电梯的家伙，一句“好巧”飞过来。

还能有谁？张艺兴呗。

“赶着开会？”张艺兴靠着楼梯扶手气喘吁吁。

“你也？”

“烦死了，大清早开会。”

可不，立下这条规矩的人真应该拉出去电击五分钟醒醒脑。

两人交换个无可奈何的眼神，继续认命的爬楼梯。张艺兴走在他前面，浑圆结实的屁股被西裤紧紧包裹，运动的关系，两瓣臀肉绷得很紧，吴世勋伸手就是色情一摸，对方差点踩空。

“你注意下场合好不咯！”明明是责怪的语气听上去却像软乎乎的撒娇。

吴世勋得寸进尺，长腿迈大步子把人堵在墙角，他想，机不可失时不再来，就算被老大责骂也得要到这人的手机号知道这人到底在哪个部门，怎么神出鬼没找都找不到。

“你是谁啊？”

张艺兴愣住，指着自己的鼻子眨眨眼，“你问我？”

废话——好吧，他那个问题是有点歧义，“公司人多，我又无权查阅员工名册，找了你很久都找不到……”

对方明了的眨眨眼，“哦，我叫张艺兴，26楼——”

眼看谜底要揭开，手机铃声不合时宜响起，吴世勋愤恨的想掐掉，但他不能这么做——如果还想要本月奖金的话。

“老大……”

“开会了吴世勋！赶紧上来！”

“是……”

张艺兴极力忍耐笑意，颇为同情的看过来。吴世勋烦躁的刨了刨头发，拽过那只白净的手，掏出笔迅速在手心写下一串手机号，撂下一句晚上打给我便吭哧吭哧爬完剩下的楼梯。

而在他看不见的地方，被留下的人攥紧了手，笑得小酒窝都露出来。

 

九楼的会议室早已聚满各部门同事，吴世勋摸去最后一排坐在好友旁边，金钟仁看他一眼再看他一眼，想了想还是懒得废话，直接上手动作麻利替吴世勋打好领带，一个没掌握好力度差点勒死他。

“你会不会打领带？！”吴世勋翻了个白眼拍开好友，磨磨唧唧整理领带，“不就项目商讨会议，平常也没见这么严肃。”

好友回了个白眼，“今天大老板要来。”

“今天——”

话音还没落会议室的门被打开了，一位相貌英俊的年轻男人走进来，会议室顿时鸦雀无声，吴世勋瞪圆了眼睛大气都不敢出，怼了怼好友肩膀开始发送脑电波。

大老板？？？

——的助理。

……吓死宝宝了。

紧跟其后又进来一位眉眼温和的年轻男人，但与生俱来的alpha气质令全场屏息静气。

大老板？？？

——新招的总经理。

老头子排场还大的不行。

……谁告诉你大老板是老头子。

嗯？

啪嗒啪嗒响起的皮鞋声从走廊有节奏的延伸至门外，在场同仁包括吴世勋等待已久的主角终于出场，每个人绷紧了神经和信息素。据说项目进行到非常关键的时期，所以大老板这回亲自出马指点江山，几个项目主管更是连皮都绷紧了，也就吴世勋这号新进职员十三点的猜测大老板有没有秃头。

这么大排场，要不要列队欢迎顺便撒花庆祝？

……你小子自求多福吧。

“今天的会议非常关键，我就不说什么废话了，几位主管开始吧。”

黑皮鞋，黑西装，三七分背头，瘦削身材，牛奶色号皮肤以及那双下垂眼，一切均在几分钟前见过，可又那样陌生——干净利索语调严肃的声音陌生，环视全场不苟言笑的眼神陌生。

大老板不是大腹便便且秃头的老男人，大老板是张艺兴，张艺兴是大老板。

麻痹，从未见过如此操蛋之狗血剧情。

 

午间休息，吴世勋坐在饭桌前思考人生，对桌好友呼噜噜吃着拉面，含糊不清跟他说早就提醒过你是你自己不听，他张嘴要反驳，脑子突然前所未有的清明。舞会那晚金钟仁欲言又止的眼神，和张艺兴说话时周围人群顿时作鸟兽散，对了，还有第二天某些同事看好戏的表情，其实当时只要细想想就能察觉其中不对劲，可他的脑子全被那个omega——哦，应该改口叫老板——填满了。怨谁？怨他自己。

“你要这样想，和自己老板好上，很快就能走向人生巅峰，出任CEO，迎娶白富美。”

“……”去你的人生巅峰，去你的CEO，去你的白富美。

“我说的不对？你是beta性别的新进职员，对方是omega性别的大老板，难道不是天作之合？”

“天作之合你个头！”

本来就为自己和对方的性别以及违背性别的高度契合而烦躁的不要不要，现在可好，再加一条上司下属的关系，今后还怎么在公司立足，还怎么走向人生巅峰。

吴世勋的脑子一团乱麻，对着面前最喜欢的抹茶红豆海绵蛋糕食不知味。

好友舍不得嘴里面条，仍然含糊不清安慰他，“beta怎么了？omega又怎么了？压抑欲望才是脑子不正常。”

“可我只想找个beta！betabetabeta，be！ta！”

“舒克舒克舒克开飞机的舒克？”

……安静吃你的面谢谢。

好好好，退一万步讲，撇开性别不谈，和自己的老板上床这种事难道不荒唐吗？为老板沉沦的不要不要难道不荒唐吗？

好友仿佛看透他心思，擦干净嘴，高神莫测摇摇手指，“就说压抑欲望才是荒唐，喜欢就是喜欢，不喜欢就是不喜欢，你什么时候变得这么拖泥带水？”

是啊，原本直来直去的性格怎么因为那个omega变得犹豫不决，难道爱情真的来了？

吴世勋品味着记忆中的脸和脸上软乎乎的笑，内心三百万脱缰野狗呼啸而过。

 

有了大老板指点江山，工作没有更繁忙——只有最繁忙，吴世勋计算数据时的表情除了一如既往的严峻，又多了些苦恼，他害怕哪里出差错就被叫去顶楼高层办公室砍头示众，不过要是能看一看工作中的张艺兴——还是算了吧，并不太想因为犯错去顶楼，他想以优秀员工的身份去见工作中的张艺兴，因为头一次见面那人就明确表达喜欢他的脸，他想告诉那个omega，他不止外貌优越。

滴滴滴，一条短信跑进手机，是陌生号码，吴世勋却差点手抖计算错误。

【晚上可以见一面吗？】没有署名。

紧接又是一条：【是我，张艺兴。】

正犹豫要怎么回复，第三条短信打断吴世勋的思路，【不是故意不告诉你我是谁，你也没问我啊……】

你有理，张有理。

【我的确从你进公司第一天就想认识你了，你那么帅，不注意都难。】

……所以还是因为他长得帅？真不知该哭还是该笑。

【见一面吧，想跟你正式道歉，还有很多话想跟你说。】

吴世勋脑袋顶噗噗噗升起一个白色气泡，气泡圈着一张苦恼的脸，撅嘴蹙眉戳手机屏，明明是不高兴的样子，却可爱的不像话。

唉，爱情恐怕真的开始了。

 

张艺兴又把短信看了一遍，他一个字一个字的看过去，确保自己没有看错，然后下垂眼都笑弯了，直想高呼三声万岁。

听伯贤的果然没错，那本霸道总裁爱上我他快看吐了，如今皇天不负有心人，嘻嘻嘻，哥哥爱你啊小beta。

 

晚九点过十分钟，吴世勋站在摩天轮下，愣怔着看巨大的摩天轮不知疲惫转了一圈又一圈。不知是时间太晚还是这座游乐园即将拆迁——那个关乎前景的项目就是将这座偏僻的游乐园改造为本城最繁华商业区，游乐园已经没有多少人，摩天轮转完一圈下来零星几个客人，售票员隔老远问吴世勋要不要坐，不坐的话他就下班了，正想摆手说自己还在等人，突然一阵风吹向后背，手腕猝不及防被往前拽，害他差点摔跤。

“要！我们坐！”

张艺兴一边喊一边把他扯进摩天轮花哨的圆形房间。

有点像上次他毫不犹豫把张艺兴拽出电梯，带着人跌跌撞撞躲进楼梯间。

“抱歉我来晚了，俊勉不放人。”张艺兴瘫在对面座椅气喘吁吁，西装外套随意扔在一边，额发垂了几缕下来，不用想都知道这人是一路跑来的。

“我也才刚到。”说完就觉得不对劲——怎么更像言情小说了。

吴世勋绞着手指苦思冥想接下来的话题，此时摩天轮走完四分之一，张艺兴仍然一言不发，闭着眼像睡着一样。他悄悄探身过去，对方呼吸冗长，似乎真的睡着了，吴世勋顿觉槽多无口，叹口气脱下自己的外套盖在那人身上。

你问为什么不用张艺兴自己的外套，呵，都是套路。

不等他坐回原位，对面的眼睛倏然睁开，张艺兴犹如饥饿的猎犬扑过来，凭借重力把吴世勋按在坐位上。两个人大眼瞪小眼，眼皮子眨都不眨，下一秒心有灵犀开始互相啃咬，简直野兽一般。

散播樱花味道的气息缠着吴世勋，他心里奇怪，他不是嗅觉灵敏的alpha，怎这时候竟比alphai还精虫上脑，只想操松这人的屁股。

重重咬了一口张艺兴的嘴巴，对方吃痛，总算放开他，看着他的眼睛情意绵绵，害他心脏砰砰作响。

“我喜欢你，你喜欢我吗？”

来之前设想过很多谈话主题，但没有一个是如此直接切入主题的主题，吴世勋不免想起beta与omega、老板与下属的双重芥蒂，一时间不知该如何回答这个问题。

“你看，我是beta你是omega，你是老板我是新进职员，我们——”

“我喜欢你，你喜欢我吗？”张艺兴坚持这个问题，他神情严肃并不像在开玩笑。

“我——”

“你不喜欢我就打开门跳下去。”那人恶狠狠看着吴世勋，一手抵着铁门，似乎真要听见一个不字就毫不犹豫跳下去。

你以为这样就能吓到他？那就真对不起念大学时的称号了——地上最强自制力beta。

两人继续大眼瞪小眼，确切来讲只有张艺兴瞪圆眼睛，吴世勋抱臂欣赏对方不达目的不罢休的模样。

僵持好半天，张艺兴讪讪收回手，习惯性抠抠脑袋，小声嘟哝怎么不管用啊。

……这家伙到底看了多少遍霸道总裁爱上我。

突然又起了玩闹心思，他坐到张艺兴身边，盯着那双躲闪的下垂眼，“怎么不跳了？”

“嘿嘿……”

“跳啊。”

“嘿嘿嘿……”

吴世勋想翻白眼，但是他忍住了，他是冷静自制的beta，他得让内心三百万野狗跑慢点。

“你只喜欢我的脸吗？”

omega慌忙摆手，“不不，除了脸也喜欢你这个人，看你虽然总是出错但仍努力去完成，就觉得你好~~~可爱啊~”

“……”

“你知道的，我不是alpha，我感觉不了你的信息素，我不能标记你，不能让你怀孕，我什么都做不到，除了加把劲争取做你的总经理。”不过那个叫金俊勉的似乎很难对付诶。

他说一句，omega欢快的点一下头，他说完所有，omega的眼睛都亮起来，“我知道，我都知道。”

“所以……所以你还会喜欢我吗？”

“嗯！最喜欢你！”

完了，三百万野狗彻底脱肛。

 

摩天轮已经走完一半路程，晃悠悠停在高空中，放心，机器没出问题，不过是一点点惊喜而已——它曾经令游客趋之若鹜的优点便是停留于高空的十分钟。以前这座城还没有那么多高层建筑，摩天轮是最高的那个，坐在里面可以欣赏全城景色。所以张艺兴约吴世勋来这里。他从小就喜欢它，甚至偷偷幻想有朝一日望着夜色向喜欢的人表白，如今幻想终于实现，但是摩天轮也要被他亲手拆了，好在总算拥有喜欢的人，倒也没那么失落。

吴世勋的手指修长有力，钻进他的屁股绞出不少汁水，汁水濡湿贴着屁股的肉棒，原本就烫热的东西更热了。omega心中急躁，贴着beta的耳朵一遍遍喊世勋、世勋。

冷静的beta心眼很坏，他要等omega流出更多汁水才会堵住那个小洞，他不紧不慢揉捏嫩红乳尖，直到它们挺立，才换上柔软唇舌，舌头一圈又一圈舔舐粉嫩乳晕，时而用牙齿轻咬，张艺兴难耐的呼吸就盘旋在头顶，能感觉到几缕头发被吹得乱飘，吴世勋抬手捂住那张嘴，手指却被含进嘴里，柔软舌尖缠着他的手指不住舔舐。张艺兴给他口交过，所以他知道被口交的滋味有多爽，但这种感觉不同于口交，它很温柔很小心，带着一点点勾引和痴缠，下面那根东西更硬了。

拍了拍浑圆的臀肉，吴世勋压低声音说：“屁股抬起来……”

身上人抬起屁股，和他一起扶着那根东西，深呼吸着，慢慢吃了进去。

omega内里热烫却温柔，温柔的缠紧肉棒，大方的感受不安跳动。张艺兴坐在他身上晃着屁股，冠状沟就那样肆无忌惮撑开内壁撑开褶皱，撑得omega全身发抖，将beta死死抱进怀里，细细喊着世勋、世勋。

吴世勋不禁好奇这人到底有多喜欢他，还是说单纯omega的本性作祟，可以完全抛却羞耻感——明明整根都进去了，却仍恳求他再进去些全部都进去。

樱花味道缠在他们身上，吴世勋咬着那截白皙脖颈，问道：“你发情了吗？”

omega抬起眼，他面色潮红，鼻尖额角尽是薄汗，“还没，下周……唔……”

“用抑制剂？”

“嗯……”

“不用……可以吗？”

下垂眼微微睁圆，有些不敢置信。

“你可以……你可以来找我虽然我不能标记你——”

“好。”张艺兴像只小狗，雀跃的扑进吴世勋怀里，“世勋的部门在几楼来着？我在26楼，不过我们得小心些，俊勉知道会生气的……”

去他的难缠的总经理，他现在高兴恨不能360度旋转跳跃，张艺兴那句话是根细白手指，调皮的戳他心尖，戳得泛起层层涟漪。

收紧揽着腰肢的手臂，带着怀里人有节奏的一下下砸向自己胯部，肉体被砸的发出闷响，顶端不停按压深处凸起，张艺兴爽的脚趾都蜷起来，吴世勋抱起他压在对面坐位上，他分开那两条白花花的腿，又捏着它们压上张艺兴肩膀，粗硬的器官整根进出后穴，汁水噗叽噗叽四处飞溅，动作幅度太大了，连带这间小小的圆形房屋都在晃动。吴世勋瞟了一眼窗外的星空，满天星星于视野内晃晃悠悠，他低头看着张艺兴，亮晶晶的下垂眼也晃晃悠悠。

真好看，好喜欢。他倾身吻了上去。

 

项目的前期准备工作接近尾声，办公室跟过年似的，四处洋溢欢天喜地的气氛，众人只想敲锣打鼓庆祝地狱一阶段即将结束。26楼的总裁办公室房门紧锁，屋内也一片欢天喜地——呃不，淫靡放荡，没错，淫靡放荡。

吴世勋把他老板压在落地玻璃窗上，一双宽厚有力的手掐紧腰肢，下体钝重的耸动着，破开柔软内壁再退出，再顶开红肿穴口直直干进去。早上射进去的精液被汁水稀释，化作黏腻白沫涂满鼓胀的会阴。

omega的发情很准时，明明早上才要过，午间休息之后又泛起热潮。吴世勋掐着点敲响总裁办公室的大门，年轻的大老板一见到他就像热情的小狗见到主人，急不可耐扑了上来，待跌跌撞撞走去窗户前，两人差不多全身赤裸。

张艺兴赖在吴世勋怀里，樱花味道不可控的四散，beta虽然无法感知信息素，但beta知道omega的身体有多烫，能烧坏脑子那种烫，随便扩张几下，肉棒就撞进柔软肉穴。

beta的指尖故意摩挲omega大张的铃口，体液一股股涌出，连窗玻璃都被濡湿了。

“下一次要隔几个小时？”吴世勋边问边将omega的灰色衬衫向下拽了拽，白皙蝴蝶骨跳进视野。

张艺兴艰难的回过头，艰难的搂住beta的脖颈，送上一个吻，“现在……下一次就是现在……”

他眼神暗下去，张嘴咬住那片蝴蝶骨，喃喃道：“干死你……”

抱起omega坐在宽大的老板椅上，托着omega的屁股重重砸向自己胯部，凸起大概被压得都陷下去，张艺兴发出一声尖叫，铃口大张着吐出精液，顺着茎体滑下去，又从紧缩的囊袋跌落。

吴世勋接住那些精液，一点点抹上omega的嘴唇，他掰过张艺兴的下巴，舌头卷起稀薄精液卷进omega嘴里。

那味道应该不好，可是架不住他喜欢——清甜的樱花味道怎么可能不喜欢呢？

 

我喜欢你，你喜欢我吗？

喜欢，最喜欢了。

 


End file.
